BAD SLASH! NOM NOM NOM
by Every.Step.Closer.To.The.Edge
Summary: Intentional bad slash.....Godot/My boyfriend. You know you want it.


Prompt: My fandom fucked your boyfriend and wrote bad slash about it.

WARNING: This fic is mature and intentionally horrible. Hence, bad slash.

Background info: Isaac Grubb is my boyfriend...not yours.

* * *

The bitter smell of coffee invaded Isaac's senses; he once again was in Prosecutor Godot's office going over evidence. The convicted teenager was finding it harder and harder to answer questions due to his raging erection. He found himself staring at the other man's crotch while he was being investigated. 

"So, Mr. Grubb, where were you on the night of October 16th, the night of the murder?" Godot was pacing the room, mug in hand.

"Oh my god, fuck me!" Isaac screamed as he cracked under the pressure. He stared wide eyed at the white-haired man with his hands clasped over his mouth. He stumbled over apologies, but stopped when he heard Godot chuckling. Isaac lifted his head to see the prosecutor grinning, and pointing at the calendar on his desk which clearly displayed the day of the week: Wednesday. (A/N: Isaac has told me that Wednesday is the only day to have sex.) All the while the defendant was still trying to explain himself, but it all came out as nervous babbling.

"Shut up," the boy instantly stopped talking and stared at Godot, tears threatening to fall. The tanned lawyer stared at the teen, but he could not tell what emotion he held because three red lights were where his eyes should have been. "You're pretty cute, but you shouldn't act so pitiful. You look a heel of a lot more sexy when you smile, kid."

Isaac started to blush furiously and refused to even look at the man. "S-so you will-? I mean, oh gods, I'm sorry. Um, can I leave now?" He rose to stand but was stopped immediately by a warm (almost hot) calloused hand on his cheek. Before he could turn to see Godot he felt hot breath in his ear.

"I never said no. I'll fuck you but under one condition..." Godot whispered so husky and sensually in Isaac's ear that the younger almost fainted. Isaac was ecstatic and all the more tortured by his hard on below. He would do anything to have the prosecutor inside him. "You have to do as I say. You will be my **slave**," he continued in Isaac's ear, licking and biting at it to make his point clear. He was starting to get into it and persuasively slithered his hand down Isaac's chest all the way down to his prominent erection. He just gently brushed the bulge, but Isaac groaned in satisfaction and bucked into the contact. "Not yet. Tell me, will you fully submit to me?" the lawyer asked with a smirk. Godot pulled the smaller boy close and began to lick at his exposed neck and ran his hands up and down his bony sides.

"Nngh..." Isaac moaned as he tried to press himself against the other man. "Yes...yes! I will. Take me!" By the time he was done with the sentence he was practically screaming for Prosecutor Godot to do him.

"That's more like it," Godot said as he pushed Isaac onto the leather couch in the back of the room (suspiciously out of the line of vision from the door). He then crawled on top of Isaac so that his legs where on either side of his hips. The teen let out a gasp and his cheeks somehow became even redder. By the time Godot's mouth was over Isaac's, he wouldn't have been capable of speech even if there wasn't a coffee-flavored tongue in his mouth.

Once Isaac got used to the feeling of having his mouth raped, (A/N: Not like it was unwanted...) he shut his eyes and shyly at first used his tongue to caress Godot's. He was suddenly invaded by a strange emotion by the wet friction of their desperate mouths. Isaac had dreamed of this but, this (his first time) exceeded all of his expectations. Neither of them wanted it to end, but they eventually pulled away for oxygen. The young defendant was panting and frantically searching for another kiss, but Godot refused and instead used his mouth to kiss dowm the other's neck and suck on his clavicle. Isaac's blatant moans and attempts at saying the other man's name only motivated Godot more...

TO BE CONTINUED! (NO! Not more...please.)

* * *

Thank you for putting up with that bad slash. Please review, but don't try to correct my grammar. All mistakes were intentional and if they weren't they only help to make it worse.


End file.
